Por pouco nunca mais
by Fafi Raposinha
Summary: 1ª fic postada.Depois da derrota de Hades, Shun pensa no que poderia ter se tornado o mundo se Atena fosse derrotada.


Primeira fic postada aqui no site...Que emoção, to muito animada com isso!

Acho que dedico essa fic pra **Pinku Aisu Kuriimu, **ela que me fez ter uma conta, ela que escolheu meu nick, e ela que me animo a postar essa fic!

E também vou dedicar a outra pessoa muito importante!

Minha xuxu(eu sei que o certo é ChuCHu, mas com X é mais bonito...Ta, seu sei que não é não, mas ignorem...), a **Yusuke-Suky-chan**, que tava esperando eu por alguma fic aqui...

É por essas amiguinhas, e muitas outras, que eu estou aqui e por/com elas eu dominaria o mundo!

Essa fic é meio triste, ai tenta passar aquela mensagem de "você pode superar!", sei lá, eu não tava em um momento empolgado e saiu isso, mas até que fico legal...Não, não fico não, ta tosco, estranho...Mas eu me coloco aqui, na linha de tiro de pedras e tomates, e com um sorriso maroto na cara!

Saint Seiya/ Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não em pertence...Ainda.

A fanfic começa em 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

* * *

Era mais uma manhã, e mais uma vez ele se levantava lentamente daquela cama de lençóis brancos. 

Mais uma manhã onde ele se recordava de todas aquelas batalhas travadas, e todos aqueles que perderam suas vidas.

Outra manhã na qual ele recordava sobre sua possessão por Hades.

De como tudo poderia ter sido destruído só por ele ter sido fraco e não ter conseguido evitar aquilo...

Olhou pela janela e viu o lindo jardim da mansão de Saori Kido, com altas e belas árvores, pássaros coloridos e insetos de muitas variedades.

As flores continuavam a crescem, sem saber quanto sangue foi derramado.

Fechava seus olhos e imaginava aquele cenário todo mudado.Uma completa escuridão, o frio e as árvores secas e mortas, o chão totalmente varrido das belas flores e nenhuma vida ao redor...

Mas ao abrir seus olhos, as vivas cores se mostravam para ele como se lhe afirmando que aquilo era real.

Já trocado desceu a longa escadaria.

Viu Seiya entrando e se despedindo de algumas crianças, provavelmente do orfanato.

Aquelas vidas, cheias de oportunidades, quase foram perdidas...

- Bom dia!Vamos tomar café da manhã!Melhor correr ou eu vou comer tudo sozinho!

Seiya disse, para logo se afastar.Ficou olhando aquele animado rapaz se distanciar.

Ele quase morreu para proteger o mundo, protegendo a deusa, protegendo Saori.

Decidiu por se dirigir ao jardim.A visão dele de perto era mais bela que vista da janela de seu quarto.

Chegando lá viu seu amigo de longos cabelos negros.

- Olá, veio ver as plantas também?As flores logo vão desabrochar...

Fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, respondendo Shiryu.

Dês da ultima batalha não estava muito comunicativo, eram tantas coisas para se pensar que não tinha vontade de verbalizar nada.

Depois de longos minutos, uma fina garoa começo a cair, e Shiryu e ele entraram juntos.

Ainda era cedo e, se separando do chinês, foi caminhando até chegar na biblioteca.

Entrando no amplo cômodo rapidamente percebeu uma cabeça loira por trás de um livro.

- Também ficou entediado e veio tentar ler alguma coisa?

Um fraco sorriso se formou em seus finos lábios, Hyoga era um ótimo amigo, muito divertido.

Menos brincalhão que Seiya, mas era extremamente gentil.

Sentou-se ao lado do loiro e este lhe mostrou o que lia, era um livro russo.E Hyoga lhe traduzia apontando cada uma das palavras.

Quem podia imaginar o cavaleiro do gelo lendo uma história cômica?

Saíram da biblioteca, e Hyoga foi tomar um banho.

Hyoga...O russo não poderia ler esses livros se mundo tivesse sido destruído.

Talvez, ninguém mais pudesse ler livros.

Talvez nunca mais fossem vistas as páginas de nenhum livro, por ninguém, nunca mais.

Logo seria a hora do jantar e decidiu-se por ir a sala de jantar.

Mas acabou por encontrar Saori, a reencarnação de Atena.Esta lhe sorriu animada.

- Hoje vamos ir jantar fora!Estou indo avisar os outros!

Voltou ao seu quarto por uma roupa melhor e pegar um agasalho, o tempo esfriara.

Já em seu quarto ele passou por seu criado mudo e viu uma foto dele e de Ikki juntos, quando eram duas crianças inocentes.

Ele devia estar em algum lugar distante e secreto e só voltaria quando quisesse.

Por um instante se encarou no espelho que tinha em seu quarto.

Ele havia sido possuído pro Hades e, por pouco, o mundo não foi mergulhado em trevas.

Por pouco nunca mais haveria crianças rindo e sonhando com o futuro.

Por pouco nunca mais veria a animação de Seiya.

Por pouco nunca mais teria os calmos momentos junto de Shiryu.

Por pouco nunca mais haveria flores para desabrochar.

Por pouco nunca mais se divertiria com Hyoga.

Por pouco nunca mais leria um livro.

Por pouco nunca mais sentiria toda a paz que emana de Saori.

Por pouco nunca mais sairia com seus amigos.

Por pouco nunca mais teria a chance de ver Ikki.

Continuou se encarando, como se esperando que a imagem saltasse pra fora e lhe consolasse de alguma coisa, ou mesmo culpasse...Tudo seria permitido naquele profundo silêncio.

- Foi por pouco...Que eu perdi as esperanças.

E um sorriso amplo, depois de tanto tempo, se formou em sua face.

O mundo conhecido quase se foi, seus amigos quase morreram, suas esperanças foram postas a prova.

Mas de que importa se conseguiram ganhar, se sobreviveram, se salvaram a todos...

Se continuasse a viver como se nada tivesse adiantado?

Como se a batalha tivesse sido perdida...

Tinha de esquecer esse "quase", esse "por pouco nunca mais", que lhe atormentavam a vida...

Tudo estava bem, e continuaria bem...

Ouviu batidas em sua porta, e logo a voz de Saori se fez ouvir.

- Shun, já estamos todos prontos.Vamos?

Foi até a porta e a abriu, logo saindo e vendo seus amigos sorridentes, todos a sua espera.

- Já podemos ir!

Disse sorridente, como aquele velho Shun, aquele que sempre esperava o melhor e sonhava com a paz...

A única diferença era que a paz que esse rapaz tanto almejava, finalmente, estava lá.

E ele já estava pronto para vivê-la sem receio de nada.

Estava pronto pra viver.

Fim...

* * *

Gostaram? 

Odiaram?

Sejam onestos e mandem reviews ;D


End file.
